kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
KRGem-Episode 3, The mad quartz
KRGem-Episode 3, The mad quartz (Opening-Colors by UVERworld) It was late at night, Rusten went to his sleeping quarters, Psiga opened his eyes, "Damn, I feel my powers getting weaker. I have to make my body illusions count, or maybe I can send someone there." Psiga got up and walked towards a muscular that was in his cell. "Wolf, want to make a deal?" He asked, Wolf got up and growled, "I'm in hear because I accidentally attacked the king, if I get on his bad side it will be my head. Stop attacking like we're friends." Wolf yelled. "The deal involved you escaping but you have to get me a gem tab, but I guess sense we aren't friends I won't get you out." Psiga walked towards the gate. "Hey, I'm in if it gets me out. So what's the plan, pal?" Psiga grinned. "I'm not strong enough to teleport myself to Japan so I will teleport you there. Get me just two or one Gem tabs, and I'll be strong enough to defeat the king and find my true master." Psiga turned around and created a black hole like portal in the ground, Wolf jumped in and the portal closed. "Now that fool is gone, I can start the real plan, while he is in Japan one of my body illusions will get a gem tab and this time it will not go to a rider. Last time my body disappeared so I had to give it to Gem." Psiga sat down and put hid hands together. At a forest Zer0 walked to his campsite and saw a shadow next to 0ne, "Look behind you!" Zer0 shouted, 0ne turned around and jumped back. "Don't worry I won't hurt you." The shadow turned into Psiga. "It's you!" Zer0 yelled. Psiga sat down on a log. "An Oxidan called Wolf will be arriving soon, I think he will be after your Gem tab. You will need to learn how to transform to protect yourself." Psiga said. "I already know how to transform, know give me one good reason I shouldn't beat you into next weak." Zer0 raised his hand. "I'm only a friend, this isn't my real body anyway, killing me hear wouldn't do anything but waste time. If you defeat that Gem rider and take his Gem tabs you will be able to defeat Wolf though." Psiga laughed. "What's so special about these gem tabs anyway." 0ne asked. "If a person collects all of them, their automatically invincible. If a person can harness that energy with the Gem driver they can change the world into their image, Oxidans have absorbed the negative energy of the Gem tabs, if they absorb both negative and positive, they could perform something called Supernova, where the human race turns into Oxidans and they obey the leader." Zer0 grinned. "Hey if I give you all the gem tabs will you do the supernova?" He asked. "I don't plan on ruling the humans, I have a master and I plan for him to become the ruler. But if you collect all the Gem tabs I'll let you rule with us." Psiga grinned, Zer0 kicked Psiga back. "I'll collect them myself, I'll defeat Gem and make my own world!" Psiga walked backwards into the shadows and disappeared. The next day, Kasumi and Tatsuya were walking to a hospital, in the garden was an old lady. "Hey grandma." Kasumi said. The lady got up and took the bag Kasumi was holding, "I was starving! You guys should try hospital food, it's horrible!" The lady took a bite of a giant burger. "Hey grandma when did they say you are getting out?" Asked Tatsuya, "Next week, my leg injury should be gone by then." She smiled.A lady came up to their grandmother, "Miss Ami Hikari, the doctor said he wants to see your leg if got any better." Ami and the lady left as Kasumi and Tatsuya sat down. Tatsuya noticed Wolf in the near the hospital holding something that looked like a gem tab. "Hey Kasumi I'm going to go okay?" Tatsuya ran towards Wolf who was looking at the Gem tab. "Hey, your an Oxidan aren't you?", Wolf looked over. "What is it to you!". Tatsuya attached his driver. "I'll stop you, Henshin!" (Chinese music started to play *Tatsuya lifts the pickaxes like switch and the gem tab glows surrounding with shattered gems* Chinese music intensifies and the bass drops) Break! Cobalt! Swift Attacker! *blue gems attach to Tatsuya and glow creating the suit.*" Wolf transformed and threw a bench at Gem but he dodged in time. "Leave me be human! I'm going to overthrow the damn king with this power" Wolf ran at Gem slashes him with his claws. Gem summoned his Miner Blade in gun mode and shot the gem tab out Wolf's hand and kicked him back. "That's my Gem tab!" Wolf yelled. Zer0 walked towards the two. "Actually it's mine." He attached his driver and inserted the amethyst tab into the driver. "(Rock music played and purple shards attached to Zer0. The rock music turned into a guitar riff and Zer0 flipped the pickaxes switch.) Break! Amethyst! Wild Hunter!" The purple rider summoned his staff like weapon, he walked towards the Gem tab and picked it up, he then struck Wolf and Gem his staff. "Who.. are you?" Gem asked. "You can call me, Kamen rider.....Quartz." Quartz stabbed his Digger Staff in the ground, "Lemon Quartz Gem! Rank B-!" Quartz took out his Amethyst tab and put his lemon quartz in. "(Rock music played and yellow shards attached to Quartz. The rock music turned into a guitar riff and Quartz flipped the pickaxe switch.) Break! Lemon Quartz! Berserk Sniper!" The driver chanted. The digger staff came out the ground and turned into a sniper rifle. Wolf ran towards Quartz, "That was mine!!" He growled. Quartz turned around and shot Wolf, knocking him back. "I'll come back with help, then I'll defeat you!" Wolf ran off on all fours, Quartz walked closer to Gem. "Are you on my side?" Gem asked. Quartz laughed and shot him. Gem dodged Quartz's other bullets and managed to get his Miner Blade. "Let's have some fun before I end you." Quartz dropped his weapon and so did Gem, they ran towards each other only leaving after images behind them. Gem kicked him in the chest but Quartz brushed it off. "Unlike you, I barely feel pain. Your attacks have to be powerful to stop me. I'll show you what I mean." Quartz flipped the pickaxe like switch, "Shatter! Lemon Quartz! Rider Finish!" Quartz jumped into the air and spun around doing a drill like rider kick. It blasted Gem into a wall making him cancel the transformation. Tatsuya got up and ran off. "Hmph, weakling. Soon I'll take his Gem tabs. But that Wolf guy comes back with backup I'll have to destroy all three of them." Quartz turned back into Zer0 and went back to his camp site. Back at Psiga's cell, "That damn cyborg, if he didn't interfere, Wolf would back here with the gem tab. I'll need another Oxidan to get me out." Psiga went up to the wall of the cell. "Hey Giraffe, want to make a deal?" Back at the house, Tatsuya walked in and fell to the floor. Kasumi rushed to her brother, "Bro! What happened! Tatsuya!", Tatsuya woke up and saw his stomach covered in bandages. "What....happened?"Tatsuya asked, "You just fell on the ground, I called a doctor and h said you had a giant bruise in the stomach and chest area. What happened back there? Did you fight another one of those monsters?" Tatsuya looked away, "I just battled another Oxidan but I guess I got in over my head!" Tatsuya laughed, "I'm going to go get some soup for you, stay here." Kasumi left as Tatsuya looked at his bandages, "If Kasumi finds out I'm doing dangerous things, she would take the gem driver. I must find out more about that Quartz guy." At Zer0's campsite, 0ne was getting the fire ready. "Where were you all day?" 0ne asked, "I was having the fight of my life, I battled that Gem rider and an Oxidan. I'll battle Gem again but I need your help with something." 0ne looked at Zer0, "With what exactly?" That morning Tatsuya was doing his morning run until he saw a black portal open up and release a woman who looked like she came from a forest. The woman ran off and Tatsuya slowly followed. The lady went to warehouse and transformed into a Giraffe Oxidan. Tatsuya was about to transform but he saw a man who looked exactly like Zer0. Than Tatsuya felt a hand on his back, Tatsuya jumped backwards and it was Zer0. "Wait, if your here. Who is that!" The guy lifted his hat, revealing 0ne. "You must be that cyborg Psiga warned me about!" 0ne smirked and charged at the Oxidan. "Cyborg? So your not human?! That explains why you my attacks didn't hurt you. They did hit you but you just can't feel pain!" Zer0 strapped his Gem driver on and pulled out his Amethyst tab. "Enough chit chat, I want to kill you and take your Gem tabs!" Tatsuya put on his Gem Driver and took out his Cobalt tab. "Now's my chance!". Wolf dropped down and tackled Tatsuya. "Zer0 right? I'll battle you after we get rid of the Oxidans." Tatsuya said. Zer0 shrugged I guess I'm okay with that. He ran in and kicked Giraffe down to the floor. "What took so long?" 0ne asked. "None of your business! Make sure that human doesn't leave." Zer0 yelled, "Let's fight!" Giraffe yelled. Zer0 put the Amethyst tab in, "(Rock music played and purple shards attached to Zer0. The rock music turned into a guitar riff and Zer0 flipped the pickaxes switch.) Break! Amethyst! Wild Hunter!" Quartz summoned his Digger Staff. He charged and struck the Giraffe Oxidan. Tatsuya kicked Wolf back, "Henshin!", "(Chinese music started to play *Tatsuya lifts the pickaxes like switch and the gem tab glows surrounding with shattered gems* Chinese music intensifies and the bass drops) Break! Cobalt! Swift Attacker!" Gem summoned his Miner Blade and struck Wolf. Quartz threw his staff and it stabbed Giraffe. "Out of the way!" Quartz flipped the pickax like switch and the Digger Staff turned into a target. "Shatter! Amethyst! Rider Finish!" Quartz jumped into the air as he left foot glowed a violent purple, he flew down and rider kicked Giraffe, killing her. "Hahahahah! I just love killing things! Now, Gem is next!" Quartz laughed manically as he walked towards where Gem was. (Ending Song-Samurai heart/ Some like it hot) Tatsuya/ Kamen Rider Gem: 2 Gem Zer0/ Kamen Rider Quartz: 2 Gem Category:Episodes